The Crossover
by Irishlovergirl
Summary: All of your favorite characters in one place. That place is called Storytown. Read inside to see new friendships, first loves, and much, much more!
1. The Idea

**I'm hoping to do something really cool with this. Let me know in a review or a PM.**

* * *

On the far right is Mr. Fix-It's. It's a small building that has three lop-sided windows. The lights from inside makes it look like the place is on fire all the time, but it never is. It's owned by a man named Gobber and he's the best fix-it man in the city. There is only one other worker. His name is Hiccup and he goes to the college nearby. He moved to the city recently and is looking for a place to live, maybe with some roommate to share the rent.

The next building is Bunnymud's Flower Emporium. It's a tall, narrow building that has big windows on either side of the small door. It's a lovely, peaceful place that has seats in the windows and if you're quiet you can sit there all afternoon. The man that owns the shop is called Bunny. His real name is Aster, but because of his last name everyone calls him Bunny. He doesn't have anybody that works for him because he doesn't trust anyone with his flowers. However there is a young man that's studying at the college to be a botanist. He helps Bunny when he doesn't have any classes. His name is Neville.

The largest building is the apartment building. It was built in the 1920's so not everything is perfect about it. The windows aren't straight and you have to take the stairs if you want to get off the first floor. It has a front door with a short staircase leading to it. There are three different colored bricks that look like they used whatever had been left over from something else. When you first look at the place, you get a feeling that something is different about it, but you can't put your finger on it. You would be right though it's not the building that's different. It's the people that live there that make it give off an aura that just makes you want to stop in and say hello to a friend, even if you don't know anyone that lives there. The rates are cheap so it's mostly college kids that live there.

Then there's the magic shop that's owned by a man everyone calls Doctor. They don't know why or what his real name is, but no one's really questioned it. Three people work there and all of them go to the college. Harry, Luna, and Ginny have gone to school together since they were young and are very good friends. Luna and Ginny live in apartments next to each other and Harry lives across the hall. Ginny is roommates with Rapunzel and Luna is roommates with Merida. The four of them have been friends since before they started school, but they could only find places that had two rooms. They were happiest with apartments next to each other. Luna is in love with a guy that lives on the third floor. They're been best friends and have been dancing around their feelings for years, but everyone knows about it. His name is Neville. Harry is roommates with Jack. They have a third empty bedroom and are looking for a roommate. They think they've found him when Hiccup moves to town.

The Doctor is a strange man that owns and lives above the magic shop with his wife Rose. No one's sure how long they've lived there or when they bought the shop. It's like it wouldn't be Storytown if the Doctor and Rose weren't there. Nobody knows much about them as they keep to themselves, but they are always kind and make sure you get just what you're looking for (even if you don't know yourself) when you walk through their doors.

Jack is a lively fellow that always has something to say. He's tall and lanky with snow-white hair. He keeps to himself most of the time, but once you get to know him you can't get him to shut up. He met Harry at the college and they got along well enough that they decided to get a place together. He knows that Harry is in love with one of the red-heads across the hall, but he's not sure which one yet. Jack works at the ski lodge that's about twenty minutes outside of town. He was the one that brought up the extra room when he heard that Hiccup had moved. He saw the other boy around school and wanted to get to know him better, besides Jack thought he was cute. He gets along really well with the Doctor and North. The magic shop and the toy store are where he spends most of his free time. He likes to annoy Bunny, but they get along okay. He loves to visit with Tooth, but hates it when she's at work. His two best friends are Rapunzel and Merida.

Just passed the magic shop is Tooth's, the dentist office. It's a rather strange building with a very large tooth on top of it. It has tall narrow doors with uneven bars that open them. It has five floors, four of which have three rows of windows. The first floor doesn't have any windows. The building also has three apartments. Tooth lives in one, Babytooth lives in the second, and Bunny lives in the last. Tooth's real name is Anna. She got her nickname because she loves her job so much and when she had the tooth put on the roof, the name stuck. She's lived in Storytown all her life and never wanted to be anything other than a dentist. The happiest day of her life was when the practice she lived above and worked at was handed down to her.

Babytooth is Tooth's assent/secretary. She lives in one of the apartments above the practice and is attending her last year of school at the college. Her real name is Becca. She got her nickname because of how much she was like Tooth. She never had a word to say against it. She has a school girl crush on Jack (he's only a year below her), but she knows that it'll never happen. She's getting over it and he's becoming more of a big brother to her anyway. Her favorite place to be when she's not working is the toy store.

The smallest building at the very end of the street is the toy store. It's a very square, very red building. It had two floors, and no windows. It doesn't have a sign to tell you it's the toy store, it's just common knowledge that it's there. It's owned by a man named North because that's where he's from and nobody can pronounce his Russian name. He's a large man with heavily tattooed arms. He's a jolly man that loves to help the children that come into his store. He lives on the first floor of the apartment building and is good friends with the landlord. He knows Jack very well and is starting to think of him as a son. He's known the Doctor longer than almost anyone, but even he doesn't know how long the man and his wife have lived there. He has one person that works for him. The man's name is Sanderson (Sandy) and he has lived in Storytown longer than even North or Lorax. North has always loved making toys so he thought that opening a store would be the best way to make money. He's become a rich man in his trade. He keeps the money he needs and gives the rest away to charity. Despite how many years he's lived in America his English is still broken and he has a very think accent.

Lorax is the landlord of the apartment building. The only person that's been around longer than him is Sandy. He's a short, plump, hairy man, but he has a heart of gold. Back in a different life he spoke for the trees, but the only trees in this jungle are the buildings. He still speaks for the trees, even if they're a different kind. He's the only one that cared enough about the building to keep it up and running. Though a lot of the kids that live there now help with repairs and things of the like. His two best friends are Sandy and North. One of his favorite pass times is to sit on the bench in his lobby and watch the teens that pass through. (It's not creepy, trust me.) He hears about a lot of what's going on in their lives by doing this. He helps with their problems when he can. The people that live in his building know that they can always go to him if they're in trouble or just need someone to talk to. He's the best landlord the building has seen in a long time.

Sandy is a short, fat man. He has a voice, but doesn't use it unless he has something important to say, which isn't very often. He's lived in Storytown longer than anybody, even the Doctor. He's the only one that knows when the man came to town with his wife. He likes to hear the stories that the others come up with though, so he keeps it to himself. He's the one that told Lorax that he should be the landlord of the building that they both lived in when the old one retired. He works for North, doing odd jobs for the man. He likes to hang out in Mr. Fix-It's because even if anybody wanted to talk, it would be too loud to do so. He also spends time in Bunny's flower shop because it's always quiet and peaceful there. He knows all of the teens that work in the shops along the street. He's friends with everyone (even Jack, who is sometimes hard to get along with.) Sandy is a good man that everyone loves and it wouldn't be Storytown without him.

Rapunzel is a tall, skinny girl who has very long, blonde hair. She normally wears her hair in a braid so that it stays out of her way. Rapunzel volunteers at the animal shelter across town and attends the nearby college. She hopes one day to inherit the shelter she works for. She's roommates with Ginny and is one of the only people that knows about her and Harry's relationship. Rapunzel is a gentle soul. She is kind to everyone and never raises her voice. When she's around everyone feels like equals, because that's what they are to her. She's always there if one of her friends are in need. On her days off she likes to sit in the windows of Bunny's and read or people watch. She's good friends with Hiccup as they have a few classes together. She's sometimes naive, but she's the most loyal person you will ever meet.

Merida is an average sized girl with flaming curls for hair. She can be short tempered, but she never means any harm. She works at the sports shop across the street from the animal shelter. She's also just started at the college and is happy to have someone to share rent with. She's roommates with Luna and keeps telling the spacey girl that she should tell Neville how she feels. Merida has known Hiccup longer than anyone. They were good friends when they were kids, before school started. Then Hiccup moved away with his family, but they kept in touch. She the one that told him about the apartment across the hall with the empty bedroom. While she can come on strong sometimes, she really does have a kind heart. She will fight for the people she loves tooth and nail. She would do anything in her power to make sure they never got hurt. Merida's fierce, but if you take the time to get to know her you will never regret it.

Storytown is a small town in the middle of modern day Kansas. It's a place where everyone knows everyone else, at least by name. It has an even smaller college nearby and has become more of a college town in the last few years. Most people that live there have done so all their lives. A lot of the kids that move there to go to school never leave. It's a wonderful place where you're not scared to walk the streets at night.

The street that everyone lives on is called Fiction Lane. It's a quiet street and everyone that lives there gets along famously.


	2. Hiccup

It was Hiccup's first day in this new town and he needed a job. He didn't have a lot of qualifications, but he knew how to build and fix things. He was the best at it in his old town. It was how he saved up enough money to maybe rent an apartment, if he had a roommate or two. He perked up though when he saw that the first shop on the street was a fix-it shop. A smile graced his lips as he walked closer to the store. He grew alarmed when he saw that the place looked like I was on fire. He looked around, but the people around him acted like it wasn't a big deal. If fact a boy his age with white hair just smiled at him.

"Don't worry about it, kid. The place always looks like that. You can just go in, you don't have to stand there gawking." The white-haired bot smirked then walked into a large brick building a few paces down the street, waving to people in the shops as he walked by.

Hiccup smiled at the strange encounter. He shook his head as he pushed open the small door. He was greeted with the loud clash of metal on metal and the smell of smoke; it was almost like there was an old fashion forge in the back.

"HELLO?" Hiccup yelled over the noise. The clashing stopped and a second later there was a rather large man that was behind the counter, talking to him.

"What do ya need?"

Hiccup was taken aback at how thick his accent was. Scottish maybe? He shook the thoughts out of his head for the moment. "Are you Gobber?"

"Aye."

"I was looking for a job in town and was told to see you."

"Are ya any good with yer hands?"

Hiccup scratched the back on his neck with a slight blush on his cheeks. "I guess so. It's how I made my money back home."

"Yer hired. Ya start work in the mornin'. See ya at eight."

Nothing more was said as Gobber turned and made his way to the back again. Hiccup smiled as he left. It had gone much better then he thought it was. On his way back down the street he ran into three teens (about his age as well) leaving the magic shop. The guy had jet black hair with bright green eyes, one of the girls had flaming red hair with chocolate-colored eyes, and the last girl had white-blonde hair with very bright blue eyes that didn't quite focus on anything. The blonde was the first to see him and smiled. The other two were too busy talking to one another to notice him. He smiled back and gave a little wave as he passed. He smiled to himself; _I really hope I can find a place soon now that I have a job. Maybe some place close to here. Everyone seems so nice. _He thought as he made his way back to his dorm room.

* * *

**A/N So, uh, there's that. This is the first of a few introductory chapters. Let me know what you think. Don't worry, it'll pick up soon. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	3. Jack & Harry

Jack looked up when he heard the door close. He saw Harry walk in with a dopy smile on his face. He waited a moment for him to say something. When he didn't Jack rolled his eyes and sighed a little.

"Hey."

Harry jumped a little as he turned around. "Oh, hey Jack. Didn't see you there."

"Sure. Too goo goo eyed over the red-head across the hall."

"You know, you say things like that all the time, but you never say which red-head. How do you even know she is a red-head? It could be one of the blondes or she might not live here at all."

"I have my ways young one. I have my ways."

By now Harry was in the kitchen going through the mail. When he was finished with that he went to look through the fridge for something to eat.

"I've heard there's a new kid in town. He's looking for a place to stay."

Jack looked up from his reading. "What's the kid's name, do you know?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's Hiccup."

"Really now." Jack said under his breath. A little louder he said, "We have that extra room and we've been looking for someone to take it. Why don't you talk to him about it?"

Harry thought about it for a minute. "Alright, I'll talk to him about it at school. You sure about it though. Doesn't sound like you know him." He said as he made himself a sandwich.

"I know who he is; I've seen him around school. Yeah, I'm sure about it."

"You think he's cute don't you."

"That has nothing to do with this conversation, but yes."

Harry laughed at his friend. "Alright, fine! I'll talk to him." He said through his laughter.

* * *

**A/N There's Jack and Harry and how they act around each other and stuff. Let me know what you think, I'd love to hear some feedback. THanks for reading and reviewing!**


	4. Ginny & Rapunzel

Ginny waved to Luna as they parted ways to each go into their apartments. She walked through her door, but stopped short when she heard someone in the kitchen.

"Hello?"

"Hi Ginny!"

Ginny jumped back when the bright green eyes and blonde hair of her roommate greeted her. She glanced down at her watch before she spoke.

"Rapunzel! You scared me. I thought you'd be at Bunny's right about now?"

The blonde shrugged as she turned back to the pie she was making. "I was, but Merida wanted to spend some time together. I got back a little bit ago. I was going to go back, but then I remembered that I promised to make a pie for Rose."

By now Ginny had put her things away and was spread out on the couch. A quiet 'ah' came from where she sat.

"How are you and Harry?" Rapunzel called across the small room. Ginny groaned loudly.

"Fine, we're fine, but I think Jack might be on to us."

"What makes you say that?"

"I saw him spying through the peephole when we came up."

"Why don't you just tell your friends? It would certainly make life much more simple for you."

"Because then we wouldn't have any privacy. You know how nosey the others can be."

"Yes. Well if it makes you feel better Jack doesn't know much. He just thinks that Harry likes a red-head. Which is true, but;" She said over her friend's protests. "He doesn't know which one. And he's bound to get it wrong if he guesses."

"Thanks Punzel." Ginny sent a smile her way. "Do you need help with anything?"

"Yes, actually. Would you be so kind as to wash the dishes for me please?"

"Sure, just let me change my clothes first. I'll be right there."

* * *

**A/N Well that how Ginny and Rapunzel live. Let me know what you guys think, I would love to hear from you. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	5. Luna & Merida

Luna shut the door gently behind her. She turned, excepting to see her roommate to be there, but the place was quiet. She shrugged to herself and went to make some tea. She had just sat down to watch a segment on the Loch Ness Monster when the door to the apartment burst open. She turned to send a soft smile at the mess of flaming curls that had just walked in.

"Hello Merida."

"Luna, where's Jack and 'Arry?"

"Harry went into his apartment. I suspect that Jack is there as well unless he was taken by trolls." She said in her usual slow voice. Merida rolled her eyes.

"You know trolls don't steal people, lass. They take socks. I'll be right back."

Luna kept her lazy smile as she turned back to her show and tea. About ten minutes later Merida came back, much calmer than before. She went and sat down heavily next to her friend.

"What are ye watchin'?"

"A true story about the Loch Ness Monster. I don't think she's a monster though, just misunderstood."

"Ah, ole Nessie. I loved ta listen ta me mother tell me about her. She would tell me the best stories. She knew 'em all."

"She sounds like a wonderful lady."

"She is."

They sat quietly until the show ended. "So what did you need with Jack?" Luna said without looking at her friend.

"Me friend Hiccup is looking for a place to live and I told him about the room at the boy's place. So I had ta tell them about it." She paused a moment. "And ta tell 'em that if they don't take him in that I will not make 'em happy."

Luna hummed. "It will be interesting to have someone new around."

* * *

**A/N I'm sorry, I can't do accents very well, but I hope I did okay. I would love to hear some feedback from you guys. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	6. Aster & Neville

Aster looked up when he heard the bell above his door chime. He expected to see Rapunzel as the blonde had left earlier and thought she'd be back. However it was not the joyful teen that greeted his sights, it was a forlorn looking Neville. Bunny laughed a little to himself.

"Ya talk to 'er?" He asked his assent.

Neville looked up and gave a slight sigh. "Kind of, I said hello to her then she asked if I was a farie. It didn't go far after that, she had things to do."

"Yer gonna have yer hands full with her, mate."

"I'm okay with it." Neville cleared his throat and shook off his stupor. "What do you need me to do boss?"

"I ain't yer boss. I don't pay ya, but the flowers in the back could use a good watern'."

"Not yet you don't, but you will. Could you keep an eye out for Rapunzel? I'd like to talk to her or Merida if she passes by."

"Sure thing, kid. Now get ta watern'."

Aye, aye sir." He mocked saluted Aster then headed for the back of the shop.

"I really should pay the kid." Bunny muttered to himself as he picked up the phone to take an order.

* * *

**A/N Yeah, it's short. That's okay though because it has everything it needs. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	7. Tooth & Jack

"Your three o'clock is here."

Tooth looked up from her computer. "Okay. Thanks Becca."

Becca nodded her head and went back to her desk. A minute later a mop of white hair stuck his head into her office.

"Hey Tooth. I hope you're not too busy."

She finished what she was doing then got up and starting leading Jack by the shoulders to a different room.

"Nope. I knew you'd be coming sometime soon. I don't know if you mean to do it or not, but you visit me when I'm at work about every six months."

"Okay? What does that…oh, Tooth, please no."

While he was talking Tooth had opened the door to the back of her practice. In the middle of the room was lone chair with a light over it.

"I know how much you hate it Jack, but it needs to be done."

"No it doesn't. My teeth are perfect."

"That remains to be seen. Now sit."

Twenty minutes later Jack was sitting across from Tooth in her office, pouting, but with a clean mouth.

"See that wasn't so hard."

"I need to stop seeing you while you're at work."

"But you won't. Now, what did you need?"

"What makes you think I need something?"

"You came to see me at work."

Jack was quiet for a moment. "Fair point." Tooth grinned in triumph. "Harry and I might be getting a new roommate."

"And?"

"That's it. I'm just excited about it. Harry's going to talk to the guy tomorrow."

"What's his name?"

"Hiccup."

"You like him, don't you?"

"Why does everyone think that I like him just because I want him to room with us!?"

Jack threw his hands up. Tooth just looked at him. He gave a defeated sigh. "I don't know yet. I see him around school and thought it would be cool to get to know him."

"Uh-huh."

"Also Mer said that if we didn't take him in she would skin us alive and 'put it on me walls as a warnin' ta the others.'" He said, quoting the red-head.

"Wow."

"Yeah, she can be a bit…forceful."

"So are you?"

If he says he wants to then yeah. We're not going to make the poor kid do it against his will."

"It'll be nice to have someone new around."

"Is it bad to have us around?"

"You know that's not what I mean, Jackson."

"I know." He said through his laughter. He glanced at the clock on the wall behind Tooth's desk. "Thanks Tooth, but I have to go. I'm having dinner with the Doctor.

"Alright. Bye Jack. See you soon?"

"Definitely. Bye Anna!"

* * *

**A/N So there's Tooth's and Jack's best friend/brother, sister thing. More on the way soon. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	8. Babytooth & North

The second her shift ended Babytooth was on her way out the door and over to the toy store. She stops outside the small building for a moment to take in the sight. She loved that it didn't need a sign, people knew what it was. There were a few times when a pasiant would ask about the odd building next door, but it hasn't happened for a long time. She smiled to herself as she heard the little bell chime she opend the door.

"Becca! How are you my dear?"

Babytooth turned to the large man behind the front counter. "I'm wonderful North. How are you?"

"Good, good. Getting ready for upcoming season."

"But it's not for a few months yet."

"I know, but can never be too ready, yeah?"

"That is true."

"Did you need something?" North asked, changing the subject.

"Nope, just thought I'd come and sit in the back for a while. Tooth and Aster are having dinner tonight."

North nodded in understanding. "Okay, make sure elves don't eat too many cookies."

"You got it boss." She mocked saluted then made her way to the back of the store where there were chairs and a mini-library for the kids that come into the store.

"Nice girl." North muttered to himself as he went back to work.

* * *

**A/N So that's Babytooth. You guys let me know what you think with some feedback. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	9. Harry & Hiccup

"Hiccup! Hiccup!"

The boy stopped when he heard someone calling his name. He turned to see Harry running up to him. He smiled at his friend.

"Hey Harry. How's it going?"

"Good." He said quickly. "I hear that you're looking for a place to stay."

"From who?"

Harry chuckled. "Well for starters Merida lives across the hall and it's a small town, word gets around."

"Oh. What about it?"

"Well my roommate and I talked about it and we want you to come live with us. We have a third bedroom and we've been looking for a roommate."

"Who live with you?" Hiccup asked him with his head tilted to the side.

"Jackson Frost. Do you know him?"

He thought for a moment. "Maybe, what does he look like?"

"White hair, blue eyes, skinny, about this tall." He said while holding his hand a little above his head. Hiccup's eyes widened as he remembered the guy from the other day.

"Yeah, I think I know him." He told Harry.

Harry smiled. "Great! Do you want to come by after class to take a look at the place?"

"Ummm…sure. I can't stay long though, I have to work tonight."

"That's fine." Harry told Hiccup as he handed him the address. "See you later!" He called after as he ran towards his class.

Hiccup watched his friend run to his class then smiled to himself before going to his.

* * *

**A/N So I know that this took a while to put up. That it's short and kind of lame, BUT it is very much need. Today was also my last day of school so most chapters from now one should be out much faster than before. So yay for that. As always I would love to hear some feedback from you guys. (I know you're reading, I can see the stats.) Well now that you've been threatened in the least treating way ever in your life, I will let you go. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	10. Doctor & Rose

"Cemeteries are strange places, don't you think?"

"Not really, dear. What do you think is so strange about them?" Rose asked her husband.

"It's not the place so much as what's in the place. The headstones mostly and the dates on them."

Rose put down the pen that she was writing with and turned to the man talking. "What about the headstones?" She asks to amuse him.

"The fact that they put the year you were born and the year that you die. I think that you only need on year on your headstone." The Doctor said with his hands moving about.

"Oh, yeah? What year would that be then?"

"The year that you actually lived. When your book got published, you first went bungee jumping, travelled the world, or when you met your true love. The year that your life really got started. The year that you would tell the world about if you had the chance. The only year in your life that mattered that it happened. That's the year that they should put on year headstone."

The woman smiled to herself as her husband went on. "You've been talking to Luna again, haven't you love?"

"Well, she's a lovely girl."

"I agree. Strange, but she is very lovely. Now, help me with this paperwork please."

The Doctor kissed her forehead, smiled at her, and then started helping with that month's bills.

* * *

**A/N Hello my loves! It's wonderful to see you once again. Here is an update that I promised (a little later then I wanted, but it's here all the same.) I'm sorry if they seem a little out of character, I'm still getting a taste for them so the later chapters will be much better. Did I ever teel you guys the story of how I got this idea? Leave enough reviews and I'll start to tell you. (It's funny and worth hearing trust me, so start leaving reviews.) I've come down to bribes, I can't believe it. I'm not taking it back though so your fingers better start flying, wow that sounded better in my head. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	11. Rose & Jack

"What would you think of a little one running around the place?"

"I'm flattered, my flower. Really I am, but I think you should talk to your husband first. I would hate for him to be mad at me for it."

"Very funny Jack. I mean it, what would you think about it?"

"Honestly, I would love it. I love little kids, they're so smart. Much smarter than most adults I know." Jack got a faraway look in his eye and Rose has to snap her fingers in his face to get his attention.

"Jack!"

He blinked a few times before he looked back at her. "Sorry. I was just remembering something."

"What was it?"

"It's not important." Jack said as he waved her off. "Why were you asking about kids anyway? More importantly, why ask me?"

"Honestly? Because you're the best person I know around kids."

Jack raised his eyebrow. He'd never seen Rose so open about things like this. He pulled himself together to put all of his attention on the matter. He walked around the counter to pull the young woman into a tight hug. "Rose, you would be a wonderful mother and I honestly think you need to talk to the Doctor about it as well."

Rose nodded and hugged him back. "You're right I will. Thank you Jack."

"Any time sweet cheeks." He said with a laugh.

She pulled away as a customer entered the shop and looked into eyes. "Really Jack I mean it, thank you."

Jack looked her right back. "So do I." He said with a serious frown then his face light up again a moment later. "I'll catch you later my flower. Harry's gotta work so I'm meeting the new guy and showing him around. Maybe talk him in to staying." He finished with a wink as he made his way out the door.

* * *

**A/N Yay, she finally got off her lazy butt and typed out the next chapter! I hope you guys are excited about it. Okay first things first, what would you guys think about me adding some more characters? (From the fandoms that are already in the story.) Second of all I promised you a story so I'll start it and if I get some reviews I'll share a little more and so on. Okay so it started in school when one of my teachers assigned a project. We had to make up our own universe. I was on board right away and immediately had ideas. I started out with a steam-punk kind of thing and was writing out that story while at the same time trying to help out one of my friends who didn't really have anything.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	12. Jack & Hiccup

Jack was watching cartoons when he heard the knock on the door later that evening. "It's open!" He called across the room. He waited for the door to open then close before he turned off the television. He waited until he heard the footsteps stop before he looked up to see who was there (even though he knew who it would be.) He smiled at the small boy he saw.

"Hey, kiddo. You must be Hiccup."

The boy in question raised his eyebrows. "Kiddo?"

Jack shrugged his shoulder. "Don't take it personally, I call everyone kiddo. Well, at least people smaller than me anyway."

Hiccup stood to his full height. "And how do you know I'm smaller than you?"

The white-haired teen stood to his full height, a foot taller than Hiccup. Hiccup frowned, but let the argument go. "So I'm told there's a place for me to sleep around here?"

"Yes sir."

"Can I see it?" He asked after a few moments of just standing there.

Jack jumped a little then started walking down the hall. "Yeah. Yeah. Sorry about that." He said as he opened the second door he came across.

It was painted a deep purple with gold designs all over. It looked like a fabric from India. Jack shrugged with a half-smile. "Tooth lived here before she got the apartment over her office. You can paint it a different color if you move in though." Jack pointed to a medium colored blue door with white frost designs on it across the hall. "That's my room. Harry's is on the other side." He pointed across the apartment to a gold and scarlet stripped door. "And to finish the tour the bathroom is right there." He pointed to a door that was painted with a rainbow going across it that was next to the purple one.

Hiccup stared at it for a minute before he asked, "Who painted that one?"

"I did. Harry walked in when I was half way done with it so he just kind of went with it." Jack looked around for a few moments before he turned back to Hiccup. "I think that's it. You can pretty much see the rest of the place from the front door. From what I understand it's just a few doors down from work and the rent's cheap so you don't need to worry about that. Merida lives right across the hall so that'll be good for the two of you." Jack lowered his voice at this point. "Between you and me, if you don't take this room she'll skin us alive."

"She said that?"

Jack raised his voice back to a normal volume. "Not in so many words. All she said was that she wouldn't make us happy."

Hiccup nodded with understanding on his face. "Yeah that sounds like her."

"So do we have a new roommate or am I leaving my stereo to someone?"

Hiccup let out a light chuckle. "I think I could find a way to stay for a while." He said as he looked around the place. "Anything's better than a dorm anyway. I would much rather room with people a like." He smiled as he turned back to Jack. "So, when can I move in?"

* * *

**A/N Here's the other story I was telling you guys. So I have to friends in this class and I was helping them think up ideas for the project. I was writing out a steam-punk thing with a seamstress, fruit guy, the works. I was spit-balling that one of them should do fairy-tale characters in modern day. Like Snow White and Sleeping Beauty are roommates, that kind of thing. We had a week and a half to do this project. All we had to do was draw the place and write a page and a half (double-spaced, easy stuff) about what it's like.**

**That's all for this week, loves. (Well, hopefully I'll see you sooner then a week, but you know how life gets sometimes.) Thanks for reading and reviewing! (Please do review or favorite, I love hearing your thoughts and they make me happy to know people are reading my work.)**


End file.
